Express $0.0140$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.0140$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{1}{100} + \dfrac{4}{1000} + \dfrac{0}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{140}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $140$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{140}{10000}$